


Speak: Teaser

by CaptainVampireKing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort Sex, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Inspired by Real Events, Light Dom/sub, Mental Instability, Other tags may be added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Addiction, Two Voices, pricefield, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVampireKing/pseuds/CaptainVampireKing
Summary: In which Chloe needs to free her inner "hunter", and Max is more than willing to let her. (PLEASE read the notes given at the beginning and the end of the story. They'll help you understand.)





	Speak: Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonmist_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/gifts).



Author's Note: Howdy, all! This little oneshot comes from a story I'm working on called 'Speak'. I'm not going to give away what this title means, but you will find out when it's published. Also, if you're one of my regulars, I'm working on the chapters for I Wouldn't Mind and Obstacles, but I'm currently trying to take things easy because I suspect I have carpal tunnel and I'm waiting to be evaluated about it. The only reason I'm pushing myself to write this is because it's been bothering me for a long time. Originally this story was going to be posted as a chapter in Max's Scrapbook, but I decided against it as it was technically not an abandoned idea or a real oneshot.

Additional Notes: The story as a whole will contain plenty of sensitive topics, but this "teaser" alone will just have somewhat aggressive sex, somewhat(?) Dom!Chloe and Sub!Max, vague references to sex addiction, and mention of unstable mentality.

(PSST! I also recommend listening to Flesh by Simon Curtis, Please Be Naked by The 1975, or Closer by Nine Inch Nails to better increase the reading experience. Your choice in song might affect how you see the story. Choose wisely.)

~*~*~*~

Chloe growled [playfully] and tightened her grip on her lover's wrists, smirking when Max gasped and arched her back slightly off the bed. The predatorial glare In Chloe's eyes made Max tremble beneath her. The low rumbling sound that rose in her throat sent chills down her back. The way Chloe would draw her gaze along her body hungrily made her feel shy, and a faint blush creeped up her chest, neck, and face.

Chloe leaned down and captured Max in a heated lip lock, pressing close against her and groaning softly. Max returned the kiss eagerly, and it felt like Chloe was sucking the life right out of her with how possessive it was.

Oh, yes, Chloe needed this. 'Badly'.

Max felt her girlfriend's nails digging into her wrists and the searing sting pierced her skin and seeped into her veins. The way it traveled through her body felt like fire lapping at her blood and igniting the pleasure that came with the increased circulation. Chloe's lips moved against hers greedily. The breaths that passed between them were hot, moist, and full of unfiltered passion. Max tasted a hint of cherry, which came from Chloe's e-cigarette, on her breath, mingled with weed. The combination was akin to a contact high, making Max dizzy with the intoxicating and unique flavor.

It had been two weeks since the couple had seen each other while in the same room. With Max having strict parents and them not being too fond of Chloe's "kind" (druggie, delinquent, troublemaker, etc.), they didn't get to see each other too often. Max would have to come up with some bullshit lie in order to be allowed out so she could see Chloe. Whether it be that she was spending the night at a certain friend's house or going out to the library to study.

There was something in this relationship that they believed no one else would, or could, understand. Yes, they loved each other very, very much. That part was evident. They had their whole future, the names of their eventual kids, their dates, everything, already planned out. They knew they were going to be together forever. Yet, every relationship seemed like that on the surface. It was rare that the layers to any relationship were explored.

Max and Chloe met at a difficult time in both of their lives. Max was constantly under pressure by her parents to do nothing but her best, and was suffering frequent anxiety/panic attacks and bouts of depression because of it. She had also been in a "relationship" with someone she didn't truly love, a boy named Warren Graham, but because of her personal need to be a good person she gave in to the painfully forced affection. Chloe was dealing with abuse from her alcoholic step mother and veteran step-father, darker, longer periods of depression, inner demons, and a breaking heart. Chloe had been "in love" with another girl before Max, one by the name of Rachel Amber. Rachel had fell in step with someone else, and Chloe fell through.

In the nine months they've known each other, and the six months they've been together, they learned so much. Max learned how to silence and control Chloe's demons, and Chloe learned how to calm Max down and keep her safe from herself. Max, however, discovered from Chloe's own mouth that there was more to her mental health than just demons. Certain experiences when she was young caused Chloe to develop a deep, dark, and lustful part to her personality. She had strong sexual desires that tortured her if left unsatisfied. Max didn't mind appeasing them, as she couldn't stand to see Chloe in such a state of unease.

Not to mention she also enjoyed how animalistic Chloe could become in the bedroom after being forced to wait over time. The longer the wait, the greater Chloe's desires became. Two weeks had proven too long for the bluenette, and she had full intentions to release everything she'd been holding in.

Chloe was starving, and Max was her meal.

Max's heart pounded in her chest. Chloe bit roughly on her lower lip to request- no, demand- entrance. Max avidly granted her permission and parted her lips, not bothering to soften the moan that slipped out when she could taste Chloe's tongue gliding past hers. Chloe's hips ground against Max's haphazardly, summoning pitiful whimpers from her lover's throat as she attempted to return the favor. Their bodies met in irregular patterns but the friction was plenty. Max knew this by the gratifying moan Chloe made.

Chloe released Max's mouth, which was now mildly swollen and darkening in color, and proceeded to kiss down to her neck. She left small, but harsh, bites here and there and used her tongue to trace the indents her teeth left. Max sucked in a breath and the butterflies went wild in her stomach. The second Chloe's lips closed on her pulse and started suckling Max's eyes fell shut and she groaned softly, twitching beneath Chloe. She felt pleasurable tingles working through her system and awakening her senses. Chloe freed her skin after a good few seconds and lazily dragged her tongue over the bruise she started to coax out.

"Chloe..." Max whined.

The bluenette pretended to ignore Max's attempt to beg and licked a trail up to her ear instead, biting and tugging on her lobe. Max's chest was starting hurt as a result of her trying too hard to catch her breath. Chloe let go of her ear and leaned it to it, allowing her breath to pass over and tease the shell of it. This made Max pull against Chloe's hands and gasp.

"I want you." Chloe husked through bared teeth, and threw in a jerk of her hips for good measure.

Max moaned much louder than before. Their bodies had finally found the perfect rhythm and slotted together perfectly. The grinding was driving her crazy. Her body was damn near on fire, she just wanted those stupid clothes off already!

"Y-you have me- oh, 'god'..." Max's jaw fell open in a silent gasp when Chloe decided to dip her tongue into the hollow of her throat, purposely catching her off guard.

Chloe grinned to herself and moved on to bite at Max's collarbone. She raked her nails down Max's arms. She left open-mouth kisses against her skin, her hands passing over Max's chest and going straight for the hem of her shirt. She twisted the clothing around her finger and pulled on it lightly, giving the impression that she was ready to take it off. Max granted her consent with a nod and finally regained control of her jelly-like arms, raising them up for Chloe to take the shirt off of her. Chloe sat back and took the item in both hands, wasting no time and yanking it over her head. The shirt was discarded over her shoulder.

Chloe immediately forced Max back down to the bed, claiming her mouth once more. Her hands roamed Max's exposed torso. She loved how smooth Max was on the surface, how easily she could ghost her fingers over her body, how she could be as gentle or as rough as she pleased with Max's approval. She enjoyed when Max let her decide on whether she wanted to leave her sore in the morning or just pleasantly refreshed, which she would be either way. While Chloe was insecure about her high libido and "addiction", Max always assured her it was alright. She never minded helping her lover to the best of her ability.

With the butterflies still raging within her, Max could do no more than shiver under Chloe's touch and pout at Chloe's lack of undress. Even if she was the only one being pleasured tonight that didn't mean she wasn't craving feeling Chloe's bare, soft skin brushing against hers.

"No fair." she managed to say into the kiss, and Chloe felt Max's hand pawing at the front of her tank top.

Chloe chuckled, parting from the kiss and quirking an eyebrow. "You want this off?" she cooed. She pinched her top between her fingers, smiling wider at the anticipation growing more and more in Max's eyes. Max gulped and nodded. Her heart slammed against her ribcage. Chloe's azure eyes were ablaze with suppressed, bestial want. Max knew what that meant; she was very familiar with that side of Chloe. She swore that if her panties could get anymore soaked than they already were, they'd be drowning.

The bluenette sunk down to Max's ear again, her fingers starting to toy with the strap of her bra. She let the silence fill the air for a few moments, reveling in the small hitching breaths coming from Max every time their hips rolled into each other. She planted her lips on the space just below Max's ear, and on instinct Max jerked her head away. Her teeth caught her lip. Chloe snickered.

"That's not how you get me to take my shirt off, leia." Chloe purred.

Max's eyes widened slightly at Chloe's use of the Greek word for 'prey'. Chloe knew exactly how to use the word when she wanted to get Max's loins burning, yearning even, for her. She knew how to let it roll off her tongue just right. This was going down the exact road Max expected it to. And she didn't want to turn around.

"Please, Che..." Max whispered, clutching Chloe's tank top in her hand.

Chloe beamed and obliged happily. She took her top in her hands and lifted it over her head, sending it in the same direction of Max's shirt. There was no hesitation in Max's movements when she seized forward to press her hands on Chloe's fairly toned stomach. She loved feeling it rise and fall as Chloe breathed, digging in her nails to make Chloe bite her lip. However, she got more than that this time. Chloe hissed through her teeth and took hold of Max's waist, constricting her to the bed. She repositioned her body so she was properly straddling Max's left leg and started grinding against her, urging Max to do the same by moving her hips on her leg.

"Ahhh, fuck..." Max moaned. It seemed as if literal electricity was sparking in her nethers at the increased friction and they weren't even completely naked yet.

Max reached up and wrapped her arms around Chloe, bringing her back down to kiss her breathlessly. Chloe focused solely on the kiss for only a few seconds before sneaking her hands under Max to seek out the latch of her bra. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Max's waiting mouth, and fumbled with the latch until she finally got it undone. She practically snatched the bra off of Max and tossed it away (it landed somewhere behind the dresser), continuing to grope Max's breast.

Chloe palmed and kneeded Max's mound. Max arched into her and broke the union of their lips to tilt her head back and gasp. Chloe took the opportunity to launch an attack on Max's jawline, nipping and creating fresh love bites that no doubt would take a day or two to disappear. Max would definitely have to apply makeup before school the next day. When Chloe finally relieved Max's jaw of her attention, she ventured down to her chest and used her tongue to swirl around Max's nipple. Max tangled her fingers in Chloe's locks and tried to bring her impossibly closer, succeeding in propelling her breast further into Chloe's mouth as a result.

Chloe surprised Max by catching her pert nipple between her teeth and tugging on it harshly, lavishing it with her tongue afterwards to soothe the pain. Max let out a gutteral moan and the sound made Chloe's ears ring in a good way. Max's nails scraped Chloe's scalp and teased the scruff of her neck. Chloe shivered and separated herself from Max's chest with a soft 'pop'. With Max's left breast now slick with her saliva, Chloe switched over to the right one and began giving it the same treatment as the other.

Max's free hand traveled amongst Chloe's upper body, skimming the edge of her bra and tracing it back to the latch. She allowed herself a minute of not pulling on Chloe's hair to use both hands and concentrate on unfastening Chloe's bra which was difficult enough with the nipple play going on. Max was fully aware of how much Chloe loved her little reactions whenever her breasts were being teased.

It didn't take Max nearly as long to undo Chloe's bra. Chloe moved back to let her girlfriend slip it off her shoulders and arms, dropping it to the floor. Their eyes met. There was the usual strain in Chloe's gaze that told Max she was holding back. Again. Underneath the strain was the feral urge that always came with the build up within Chloe. Max hated when Chloe did this to herself. While she could understand that it was out of fear that she might hurt her or go too far, Max told her every time that she didn't care. She liked it rough anyway, and she wanted Chloe to do all she needed to to be alright. Even if just for ten minutes.

Plus, Chloe did say a while back that the more she held back the worse it would be. And by it she was talking about her mentality. She could hardly stand bouncing back and forth between restraint and freedom.

Max reached up to cup Chloe's cheek and guide her down to her. Their lips barely touched and they gazed at each other through lidded eyes, tasting and inhaling each other's breath. Max's smelled of the sugar cookies she'd eaten not too long ago. Anyone else would've thought nothing of it, but for Chloe it occupied her senses and captivated her.

"Chloe." Max said quietly. "You can let go."

Chloe's tense jaw slackened. "I-I can't, Max..."

"You don't have to be afraid. You know that." Max leaned up and kissed Chloe. There was nothing but love and understanding in the meeting. "You can let him out."

"But-"

"You'll stop if I say you're hurting me, right?"

Chloe nodded. "Always."

"Then let go."

Chloe stared at Max apprehensively. The worry was obvious, but she couldn't deny that her self-control was waning. Chloe caught Max in a desperate kiss and increased her grip on her, her breath already picking up.

"Do... do you have the leash?" Chloe murmured into the kiss.

Max nodded. "I've got you."

"...I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chloe slowly let her resolve melt away from her being. It felt like chains snapping, breaking, with every bit that disappeared. She was letting her inner animal out. Setting him free. A low growl reverberated from Chloe's throat, much like the one from earlier but this one was much more beast-like. Her sensible, humane thoughts were thrown out the window and replaced with primal instincts. Coveted lust.

'Mine.'

The kiss went from slow and passionate to intense and needy. Chloe suddenly had a fierce grip on Max, her hips rocking into her all over again. Despite the erratic motion Chloe's body possessed, Max found herself undulating beneath Chloe with ease. Like a calm going against a storm and creating a chaotic harmony. Max dug her nails into Chloe's lower back and parted her lips to moan, giving Chloe the opportunity to shove her tongue into her mouth and search for hers. Their nipples brushed against each other, eliciting sharp gasps and sending streaks of pleasure surging through their veins.

Chloe moved her hand from Max's waist down, shoving it under her pants to between her legs. It interrupted their grinding but it didn't stop Max from bucking her hips up and pressing herself closer to Chloe. The smoldering going on below her belt increased rapidly with excitement as Chloe's hand inched closer to her wetness.

"Chloe... Chloe, please, touch me..." Max whimpered pathetically.

Said girl voyaged from Max's lips back to her neck, her hand finally making contact with Max's slit and causing her to suck in a breath, and picked up where she left off earlier by adding to Max's ever growing collection of hickeys. She created rough, ragged circles against Max's clit and could feel her pulse pick up pace near her collarbone. Max didn't know when her hands made it up to Chloe's shoulders, but she just barely registered them starting to claw down her spine when Chloe hissed into her skin. The exhale tickled Max's neck.

"Pants..." Chloe commanded. She accented her words with a nip at Max's jaw.

Max shakily nodded her head and dropped her hands from Chloe's body to fight with her jeans. She struggled through the haze in her mind to pay attention to what she was doing. Chloe was still playing with her clit, pressing into her and simultaneously trailing her tongue over the prominent vein in her neck. Max had nearly forgotten how her neck was Chloe's favorite part of her body because there were different ways that she could treat it. A kiss of affection, a lick of lust, a bite of possession. A kiss on the neck was Chloe's main greeting whenever they met up with each other.

It took a bit, but Max finally got the button of her jeans through the slot and the zipper down. Chloe's hand wasn't so trapped anymore and she withdrew it in order to grasp her jeans. She gave Max's neck a parting bite before slithering down to pull her pants off. On her way, she left varying types of kisses, licks, and bites down her chest and stomach. She stopped momentarily to close her teeth on both of Max's hip bones. Max shivered. In one swift motion, Max was exposed to her eyes. Max instinctively spread her legs wider and that let Chloe situate herself between them on her stomach. Chloe started kissing up Max's thigh, her teeth sinking into her flesh fleetingly every few inches.

"S-stop teasing..." Max keened.

Chloe didn't listen. She considered an alternative and smirked. She stuck her tongue out and swept it up the remaining distance of Max's thigh up to her aching heat. Max was really begging for it now, reaching down and lacing her fingers in Chloe's hair. She tried to force her closer which made Chloe grin.

"Someone's eager." she said, and made sure to lean in just enough for her breath to rush over Max's dripping pussy.

Max's back formed the perfect arch and her nails scratched Chloe's head. "Please, please..." she babbled breathlessly.

Chloe waited until Max's back hit the bed before diving in for her much awaited prize. She burrowed into Max's snatch and Max launched into a succession of low mewls. Chloe's tongue dipped into her entrance and journeyed north to circle her bundle poking out from the hood. She inhaled the scent of her lover's arousal and hummed. She could get lost in her mind off of the smell alone. Strangely enough, Max always tasted or smelled of vanilla or caramel down there and it made Chloe's hunger for her worse.

"Shi- Ohhh, Chloe, fuck!" Max cried out when Chloe began sucking on her swollen bud. She rolled her hips and yanked on Chloe's tresses, her breath inconsistent as she tried to catch it. She damn near lost it when Chloe decided to hum.

"You always taste so good, Max..." Chloe mumbled around her clit. Her tastebuds were flooded with Max's excitement. She loved every second of it.

From her place between Max's legs, Chloe could make out the sweat starting to develop on Max's body. Little beads rolling downward whenever Max lifted up or her brow furrowed. She could smell the raw saltiness of it. She was spellbound by every twitch, jerk, and sound made by Max. She watched Max's stomach muscles clench and relax from the overwhelming sensations storming through her.

Chloe brought her hand up and, after letting Max see her wet her fingers with her tongue, thrust two digits into Max's glistening opening. Max caught herself before she screamed by biting down on her knuckle hard. She let out a string of obscenities under her breath that ended up being cut off by a groan when Chloe languidly dragged her fingers across her g-spot. She felt her body teeming with pure ecstasy. Chloe didn't relent on toying with her clit, flicking her tongue over it again and again because she loved hearing Max's moans pitch. She loved Max trying to force her deeper into her slit.

Max felt the oh so familiar uproar of bliss racing to her core. Colliding, tightening. A spring coiling and readying to release. Her hands tugged harder, her thighs squeezed Chloe's head. Tingling erupted from the tips of her toes and took its time slinking up her body. Chloe knew Max was close by the way she squirmed and grinned smugly. She took her mouth away from Max's delectable pussy, however keeping up the fingering, and worked her way up to Max's head. Max's hands returned to their original place on Chloe's back, her nails digging in instantly. Chloe pressed her forehead against Max's and drunk in her flushed face, shut eyes, open mouth, and twitching eyebrows.

"Godd-damn, Che, unh!" Max yelped when Chloe intentionally struck at her sweet spot, initiating a series of jerks in Max's body.

"Who do you belong to?" Chloe asked. Her tone was strained.

Max couldn't answer, but her nails clawed at Chloe's skin.

"'Answer me.'"

"Y-you!" Max cried out. "Oh, god, I - 'ahh!'- belong to you!" She crashed her body into Chloe's and tried not to scream. "Chloe - 'fuck, fuck', I'm coming~!"

"'Come for me...'"

Max gave in to the euphoric high, burying her face in Chloe's hair as she screamed out her quivering pleasure. She rocked against Chloe, who didn't stop her fingers in order to help her ride out her orgasm. The tingling reached Max's brain and, for a few minor seconds, it went completely blank. By the time she finally came down, Chloe had laid her back on the bed and was lapping at the juices coating her fingers. She grinned when she noticed Max still blushing heavily as she admired the sight, and Chloe gave her the chance to taste herself by kissing her deeply. Max sighed softly and rested her palm on Chloe's cheek.

Chloe let herself go slack against Max's body. She shuffled downward to place her head on Max's chest over her heart. She listened to the beating slow to a normal rate and heard Max's breath rush to and from her lungs. They laid there in silence for a while. In the quiet, finding herself spent, Chloe slowly started to put up the restraints in her mind. Now that he'd been cleansed of his pent up need, she could relax.

Max rubbed her back, her fingers grazing over the scratches lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm." Chloe said. She pulled Max a bit closer by her waist. "Thank you."

"Anything."

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Before you complain about the ending, there is a very good reason why I ended it on such a note. Unfortunately, I can't share that reason with you right now as that would spoil the upcoming official story. The official story will admittedly take a while to come out because of the kind of story it is. It's taking me a lot of time to make sure that the story is going how I envision and sending the message I want it to. Not to mention I have two other stories that I'm working on as mentioned earlier.

Another thing I can't tell you is who "he" is and what "he" has to do with Chloe. That's more spoilers. But if you're good at analyzing, you should be able to find where all the warnings said above lie. Start putting the puzzle together, and I'll see you sometime soon!

CaptainVampireKing awaaay!


End file.
